Doraemix
Description and Characteristics Doraemix (ドラミックス) is a pink robot cat from the 22nd century, who was actually blinded before she could see anything. She was manufactured in the same factory as Doraemon, (Matsushiba Robot Factory) on February 29, 2116 oddly noticing her birthdate is the same as Suneo's. She carries the code, MS-229 from the factory. Doraemix was about to be considered defective, but she malfunctioned after production. Right after her manufacture, she was blinded by a sudden light that led to her perfering dark. Doraemix dreads Dorayaki and her favorite food is https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dango Dango. Hence her birth incident, she has a fear of brightness. Since she was blinded, she had to go to a facility that gave her a micro-card listed as MC-980 that enabled her to see, allowed her not to attend Robot Academy, and be 'Gadget Smart', what Robot Cats who know alot about their 4D pocket's gadgets are called. She recovered and was let out July of 2116. Doraemix, like most Robot Cats, has a Fourth-Dimensional Pocket on her tummy that allows her to pull out miscallaneous gadgets whenever needed or perfered. She also has a special gadget titled 'Supamaretto' or just 'Super-Mallet' that no other Robot Cat has that allows her to frighten and capture her person of interest and transport them elsewhere or where she chooses. She usually uses this on Doraemon or Nobita. Doraemix is a strange cat. She longs for Doraemon's affection only always to have ended with no progress. She also dawns a list titled, 'Mai· rabu risuto' or 'My Love List' that she shows the three people who she most loves or wishes to be with. She hates Dorami. Doraemix has a sworn enemy, Suneo. The two usually fight and argue over who is superior. Many times in the comic, she insults him until he cries. The two both have many common traits, such as birthdays, and would actually make good friends if they did not fight. In the mirror world, the two are great friends. Mentioned many times in the comic, Doraemix is friends with Nobita's great-great-grandson, Sewashi The two act as best friends, making Dorami doubt Sewashi. Once in the comic, Doraemix had a love interest in him, but he later told her he did not have feelings for her. At first, she only pretended to be his friend to know more about Doraemon, but she became more attached to him. He doesn't know this. In the comic, Doraemix rescued a broken stray robot cat with the code MS-808 she called Panama . She repainted her and redid her design and it made her furious, but she accepted it later on. Interesting enough, Panama is only in the comic, only seen once in media. Gadgets Doraemix's gadgets look different to Doraemon's. Her Take-copter is light red with a heart on the propeller and her Dokodemo Door is blue. Future In "Doraemix's Heartbreak-ening Awakening", Doraemix and Sewashi went to the future to see what their future selves would look like. They both found out that they had become married as adults and had to split up their friendship to change the future. Teenage Doraemix Teenage Doraemix was shown in "Doraemix's Heartbreak-ening Awakening" to tell what would have happened if she and Sewashi would not have seen their future selves. She is slightly taller and has a purple bow on her tail. Adult Doraemix Future Doraemix was in "Doraemix's Heartbreak-ening Awakening". She has the same body shape as Noramyako. In the good future, Doraemix ended up being sane enough to be friends with Doraemon. When adult Doraemix was out walking, she found adult Sewashi and they became friends again. Trivia *Doraemix's main love interest is Doraemon. *She hates Dorayaki. *She has a rival ship with Suneo. *Her best friend is Sewashi. *Her fear is brightness. *In Japanese, her name is pronounced, "doh-rah-E-meh-sk-zu" Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Pink characters Category:Robot Cats